ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Coagulative One
Plot Mig and Clepron learn of a very dangerous alien that has escaped from plumber prison and goes after Mig, Clepron, and the world to destroy it and them. Synopsis Mig is in the Plumber's Academy watching Clepron training even more with his trusted trainer, Plumber Jerold. "Man Clepron you are excellent," said Plumber Jerold. "Why thank you master," said Clepron. Mig was snoring and Clepron snapped him awake. "Huh! Wha!" said Mig. Clepron smiled and laughed. "He does that," he said to Plumber Jeorld, who then nodded in agreement. Just then Plumber Pyke ran into the training room. "I need to see you Plumber Jerold! Now!" he shouted. "Ok sir," said Plumber Jerold. Pyke and Jerold ran into a room and Pyke showed Jerold a beaping red machine. "Corrolieis has escaped our prison!" shouted Pyke. Jerold hesitated. "We have to warn Earth of an invasion!" he said. "Or we can handle this," said Mig, eavesdropping on the two plumbers along with Clepron. "You two? A rookie plumber and a kid," said Plumber Pyke. "A kid who so happens to be whelder of the gamatrix, then yeah," said Mig. Jerold nodded and took them to the escape pod. "You two be careful out there. He isn't your ordinary criminal," said Jerold. "Yeah, yeah can we go now?" asked Mig. Clepron hit him. "I was waiting for you to do that," said Jerold to Clepron. Clepron nodded and the escape pod was launched into space. Mig twisted the dial of his gamatrix. "Wait! You can't just break into space you know," said Clepron. "Pfft what do you know rookie? I bet I can. Watch me," said Mig. Clepron rolled his eyes and Mig jumped out of the escape pod. "Are you insane!!?? You don't have a suit on!" screamed Clepron. Mig intimidated him and turned into Jetray. He saw a large, slimey alien and flew to it. "Yuck!" shouted Jetray. He blasted the alien and it turned into a solid state of matter instantly. "You cannot kill Corrolieis! Corrolieis is stronger then flying guy," said the alien. "Umm ok?" said Jetray. He turned into Cannonbolt accidentally and began whobbling around. "Woahhh!!!" he said. Corrolieis laughed and zapped Cannonbolt very hard. "Oww! I guess in space, I am weaker," said Cannonbolt. "You fol! Once Corrolieis reaches Earth, he will feed off it and destroy it!" he shouted to Mig. "Quit talking in the third person. It's getting old now," said Cannonbolt. Corrolieis got anger and zoomed by fast and burned Cannonbolt with his hot liquid state. Mig turned into Chromastone and blasted Corrolieis. "Owww!!" he shouted. "Hahaha! Apparently you have been underestimated!" said Chromastone. Corrolieis then shot up electicity at Chromastone by surprise. "Aggghhhh!!!!" he screamed. He began falling towards Earth fast. "Hahaahahaaha!" Corrolieis shouted, laughing. Clepron blasted him and was in his plumber suit. "Oh great another insane plumber!" he said. "Mig!" Clepron shouted, watching him turn back. He flew towards Mig and put him inside a plumber suit and put him inside the escape pod so he could handle Corrolieis. Clepron found his weakness and made him blow up. His weakness with being kicked in the bottom. Clepron got back in the escape pod and flew back into the Plumber's Academy. Magister Hulka was standing there. "Congratulations for successfully defeating Corrolieis!" he said. He gave Clepron an award and he and Mig flew back home when Mig woke up. "What just happened!" he shouted. "I kicked Corrolieis butt! Literally," said Clepron. "Oh...good for you," said Mig. Meanwhile around Earth, Corrolieis was floating around. Just then he opened his eyes and laughed sinisterly and zoomed away without a trace. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Pumber Jerold *Plumber Pyke *Magister Hulka Villains *King Corrolieis Aliens Used *Jetray *Cannonbolt (accidental; selected alien was Feedback) *Chromastone Trivia *Pyke, Jerold, and Hulka all debut in this episode. *Corrolieis debuts in this episode and it is unknown if he will appear again. *Jetray and Chromastone debut in this episode. *Oddly, this episode had all of Ben Tennyson's aliens in it and no new Mig 10 aliens. *Clepron recieves an award from Magister Hulka. Category:Episodes